1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a circuit used for testing motherboards.
2. Description of Related Art
When testing motherboards, designers need to use more than one resistor or capacitor in their testing circuitry. However, swapping out these test resistors and capacitors again and again are tedious and inconvenient. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.